just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuto Kirigaya
Kazuto Kirigaya ''' (most commonly called by his nickname and player name, '''Kirito) is the main male lead character that appears in Pairing Stories - Kirito and Sinon ''and is one of the characters to be a part of ''Pairing Stories. Kirito is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online ''light novel, manga and anime series by Reki Kawahara. Background be Added... Appearance 'Real World' be Added... 'Sword Art Online' be Added... 'ALfheim Online' be Added... 'Gun Gale Online' be Added... 'Project Alicization' be Added... Personality Kirito is someone who is not good with words, as said by Klein, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for computers. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Lisbeth and Sinon. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Kirito can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. When Kayaba Akihiko appeared in SAO and announced that it had become a Death Game, Kirito showed only a slight reaction and was able to quickly accept the new conditions of the game, while many others panicked. He has shown different moods throughout the series; at times being rather cheerful, while being gloomy at others. When in a battle, he becomes incredibly fierce and aggressive. Sometimes, his fierceness is up to the point where he loses control of himself and is even unable to recall what he had done. However, Kirito is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Despite the general population opinion towards beta testers in SAO, he refused to abandon another player in trouble. This is only strengthened after the demise of the Moonlit Black Cats. He also comforts others who are scared or down such as Silica after she lost Pina. He claims to help some female players in SAO because they remind him of his sister, whom he feels to have forced into kendo and feels guilty for that. These kind of acts have earned him respect and affection from many girls. Kirito, unlike usual male heroes, is not very dense as he was able to tell that Lisbeth was going to confess to him before Asuna interrupted them. Kirito is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. The deaths of Sachi and Moonlit Black Cats had haunted him until his marriage with Asuna in Sword Art Online. Sachi's death in particular had a huge effect on his personality and motives, making him very distant from others for a while. This worries his friends and allies as Kirito is someone who would let guilt ruin his life if not comforted. Kirito temporarily loses his will to live when Asuna's character was killed by Heathcliff. He also tries to hide his abilities, not wanting unneeded attention. Kirito is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. When Asuna was being held in ALfheim, Kirito was bound and determined to set her free and, when Yui confirmed that she detected Asuna being at the top of Yggdrasil, he immediately tried to fly up to the tree, which had already been found to be an impossible task, and tried to fight his way to the top by himself. After escaping SAO, Kirito attempts to repair his relationship with Suguha, his cousin. This shows Kirito is now attempting to make up for his past mistake of ignoring her, showing a sense of maturity. Kirito, later in the series, is shown to be a calm and mature player who can be teasing as well. In Sword Art Online 'Light Novel' be Added 'Anime' 'Sword Art Online' be Added 'ALfheim Online' be Added 'Gun Gale Online' At least a year after the events that happened in SAO and a month after, Kirito arrives to meet up with Asuna on their date just as Asuna was wondering what the difference really is between reality and the virtual world, where Kirito answers her question just as he arrives. Coincidentally, they are both wearing clothes in their respective colors much like they did in SAO, where Kirito says that because Suguha was washing all of his other clothes. They enter and walk through the Imperial Garden, talking about the special nature of the garden. After a while, he and Asuna sit on a bench where Asuna brings up about the survey they had taken about what they were going to do after graduation. After being asked by Asuna on what he was planning to do, he answers that he wants to become a designer for a new FullDive technology instead of being a simple player. Asuna then asks him about what he meant when he said that the difference between the real world and the virtual world was information, he explains that people sense much more about their surroundings in the real world than in the virtual world. He then has a flashback to a few hours ago. Kirito meets up Kikouka Seijirou, the person in charge of net crimes division, at Salon de Cafe. Seijirou informs him about a person, Shigemura Tamotsu, who had died while wearing the Amusphere because of heart failure a month earlier. Kirito then dismisses this as a mere coincidence after Seijirou tells him that a player had recorded an unknown player's speech just before shooting Shigemura's avatar, XeXeeD, during his interview within Gun Gale Online, another VRMMORPG, and informing him of another death with similar factors such as the involvement with a player calling himself Death Gun, a pro, a speech and a heart failure. Kirito then attempted to leave after Seijirou seemed to have investigated all of the possibilities, where he tells him that it was impossible for someone to die for an in-game cause. Seijirou then stopped Kirito from leaving, where he asked him to investigate this matter by FullDiving into Gun Gale Online and to confront Death Gun. After remarking that Seijirou wanted him to get shot by Death Gun, Kirito decides to storm out, but after hearing Death Gun's strict criteria for his targets, he stays and returns to the table. Kirito then explained what pros were and Seijirou offered to pay him for the investigation. After the flashback, back at the Imperial Garden, Kirito and Asuna talked more about what happened back in SAO then he says that he as he wants to say something, he holds back and instead suggests that they should have a picnic with Rika and Suguha by spring before they went back home. The next day, Kirito talks to Asuna about him converting his account to Gun Gale Online, making Asuna angry, who thought that it would be permanent. After being asked by Asuna why he couldn't just create a new account like he did countless times before, he says that it was a request from Seijirou, to which she relented. Asuna then tells him to come back soon before he logs out. Kirito then arrives at the Toritsu Central Hospital where he arrives at the room that Seijirou had set up for him with a nurse to watch over him as a precaution while he FullDives into GGO. After entering the room, Kirito meets Nurse Aki, the nurse who oversaw his rehabilitation after the SAO Incident. After Nurse Aki attaches electrodes to his body to monitor his condition during his Dive, he then puts on the AmuSphere and FullDives into Gun Gale Online, and after converting his avatar from ALO to GGO, Kirito spawns at the beginning area of the capital city of SBC Glocken. As he looks around, he is surprised to find out that he ended up with a very feminine avatar. A man then walked up to him, asking Kirito to sell him his account for 2 mega credits, believing that his avatar was a F1300 character model, which is happened to be rare. Kirito then tells him that he didn't end up with a female character, where he explains that he was actually a guy, where the man realized that he had the M9000 character model type, which was even more rare. The man then offered Kirito 5 mega credits for his account, but he replies that his account was converted and that it could not be sold that easily. He then wanders around the city in search for the registration of the Bullet of Bullets tournament so that he can enter and attract Death Gun's attention, but ends up hopelessly navigating through the city. Deciding to ask for directions, he asks a person he comes across for directions. The person turns around and turns out to be a female player named Sinon. 'Excalibur' be Added... 'Mother's Rosario''' be Added Powers and Abilities be Added In Pairing Stories be Added Relationships be Added Gallery Kirito(4).jpg Kirito(6).png|Kirito's new avatar in ALfheim Online Kirito(14).png Kirito practicing at a shooting range.jpg|Kirito practicing at a shooting range within Gun Gale Online Kirito versus Death Gun.png|Kirito confronting Death Gun in the finals Trivia *Kirito/Kazuto usually refers to himself using the personal pronoun "ore". *Kirito has a habit of sheathing any kind of sword he holds in his back due to him spending two years trapped within Sword Art Online. Examples of this are: **After his spar with Suguha, he, out of habit, tried to sheath the kendo sword he was holding behind his back, which worried Suguha only for him to tell her that it was merely "a force of habit". **After acquiring a Kagemitsu G4 as his primary weapon in Gun Gale Online, he, out of habit again, sheaths it behind his back. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters